


Taylor Wins (Even When She's Not There)

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [2]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Even passive aggressive means escalation.





	

"Man, your girl is killing me here," Leet slapped down a handful of chewed and tattered wires in front of Uber, kicking the leg of the coffee table. The jolt knocked over the six tier tall house of cards the other villain had worked on for the last hour, hundreds of cards scattering across the tabletop and onto the floor. "Why are you playing with those cards anyway? I thought you were going to try for a new high score on HAL."

"Can't," Uber picked up a game controller from beside him and tossed it on to the table next to the wires, the buttons were missing and the cord connecting it to the console was severed. "Taylor got to it first."

Leet groaned and plopped down on the couch beside Uber, rubbing his face as he stared down at their newest causalities. This shit had been going on for three days already and things were starting to really pile up.

"Okay, seriously," Leet slapped Uber's arm. "This is more than enough you asshole. Did you know I had to figure out how to clean spider webs out of the fucking toaster this morning! Fuck this shit. Go find your chick, suck it up and grovel, dude."

"I can't do that! She was wrong," Uber said as he picked up all the playing cards and began to deftly shuffle them. He pushed the broken controller and gnawed wires to the side to clear most of the tabletop. Leet straightened in his seat as Uber moved to start building another house of cards.

"Haven't you ever watched any tv you dumbass," Leet knocked his cards over again with a quick swipe. Uber sighed looking back at his best friend. "The woman is always fucking right! Even if you think she's wrong. She is right. So pull on your fucking big boy pants and do something! While we still got a place left."

Uber gaped as he watched a swarm of hundreds of dragonflies and large beetles fly through snatching up all of his playing cards in seconds and disappearing again. "Well, fuck."

Leet grinned, amused despite himself before he spotted a mass of spiders heading towards the bank of computers set up in the corner. He jumped to his feet, running to try and cut them off. "Damn it, Taylor! Those are mine! Your boy toy doesn't use them. Keep away from my set up!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1.2 Uber/Taylor


End file.
